Maybe Never Always
by PebblesRipples
Summary: Sam and Mercedes went their separate ways but as the years went by they eventually lost contact, even though they never really forgot eachother, until one day they meet again.


**A/N: My heart still hurts. This is just me trying to get it out of my system. Not sure what I will do with it next, if I will continue or not, but just decided to post anyways. **

**Glee and its characters don't belong to me.**

**(_p.s. If you read my other story- I've not forgotten about it - I'm working on it, it's just taken me a lot longer than I expected)_**

Mercedes grabbed her cup of coffee and sat in what had very quickly become her new favourite spot. She settled into the large leather armchair, supported by a giant soft cushion, she inhaled the nutty rich aroma greeting her to a new day and took a moment to observe the sunny street ahead. She opened her diary and checked the list of appointments and errands that would compete for her time. For now, she had at least an hour before she would need to move, and she was determined to simply enjoy this moment. She shut the diary and unfolded her newspaper, skimming the headlines and sipping at her coffee.

Surrounding her, there was the usual coming and going of customers grabbing their morning beverages before work, scrambling in and out whilst biting on their freshly baked pastries. Some were lucky to have longer a moment, like her, stealing a slice of calm, before plunging back into the rat race.

She turned the page of her paper and took in another large gulp letting the sounds of orders being repeated and payments being made wafting in the background with the scent of freshly ground coffee.

It was not until she heard, "Can I get an espresso please" in a very familiar deep voice, with that subtle southern drawl, that her head instinctively shot up in the direction of the counter.

It was kind of depressing that his voice would even still have that effect on her, after all that time, but perhaps she would have reacted the same way had it been anyone else from her past, or maybe it was because it was him, because of their history, because of all that they had promised to be, that he would always have that effect on her.

There was a small crowd of people obscuring her view of the counter, and she leaned to the side to see past them, but it was no use, she couldn't see who it was, if it was…who she thought it was.

There had been many times before, when she had thought she had seen him a crowd, only to realise that she had imagined his presence. The painful crash of her heart each time would be unbearable, that she would bury herself deeper into her work.

She shook her head realising that somehow, she was doing it again and knowing that it was highly unlikely that it was going to be him considering how far away from them all she was, and she returned to what she was reading.

"Mercedes?" that darned voice again….and now it was saying her name.

Mercedes sighed. Her eyes blurred over the words in front of her, she blinked. It could be a fan, now and again she'd get stopped for an autograph or have a photo taken with them, even with her increasing fame and with all the sales of her latest album, most of the time, especially here, she was able to get away with going about her business unnoticed, her beanie and glasses.

She saw the dark jeans first as she lifted her head. His long legs and height would suggest it was him. Then as she made her way to the Adonis like composition of his upper body giving definition to his _not very useful for actually covering anything and making it hard not to drool at your abs _ s-medium t-shirt: it seemed like further proof. His genetically gifted full-bodied lips and green eyes, crowned by his dark blond hair confirmed it.

She shook her head and sniggered at herself, noticing her heart rate increase.

"Sam!" she said confirming his presence to herself as she smiled at him acknowledging and greeting him at the same time. She thought she would have to fake cheerfulness in her greeting, considering the mixed up feelings she would get just by avoiding thinking about him, but the reality was that it was always easy smile at Sam. _Did my voice just soften too?_ She wondered.

Sam grinned, "I thought it was you sitting here!"

_Oh why are you smiling like that… that's not fair._ She thought to herself.

"You caught me!" she nodded, she noticed some people at the counter whispering and looking her way.

"How are you? How's everything going?" he asked excitedly

"Good thanks…how about you?"

"Great…I'm good"

"So what's happening in the life of Sam Evans?... And what brings you to this part of the world?" Mercedes asked genuinely interested in how she had managed to go half way across the world and still find him close behind.

She felt a prick of sadness in her heart, realising how life managed to get in the way of keeping in touch, maybe a part of her had let her self drift away on purpose, afraid that she'd give up her resolve if she continued to keep in contact with him. The more time passed the easier it became not to call him or ask how he was, or tell him about her day, even if she could never really forget him.

"Work brings me to this part of the world- I work as a photographer now- non of that crazy fashion modelling stuff though" Sam seemed to shudder at the thought before contentedly adding "I take pictures of wildlife and landscapes-"

"Oh…wow" She smiled proudly at him "that's just wow…that's so great Sam"

She always knew that there was so much more to Sam and that if he really tried he'd actually make something of himself. Given Sam's creativity, photography actually made sense. _Careful Mercedes, she warned her self, you're starting to care again._

Sam nodded, with ease and satifaction of doing something he was enjoying and getting fulfilment out of.

"And what's next for Mercedes Jones?"

"Mercedes Jones… " Mercedes sighed " she is finishing up her latest album"

"Exciting!" Sam grinned at her, "Congratulations on that Grammy by the way…"

Mercedes nodded, self-consciously and suddenly aware of the significance of that.

"And the latest single you released- that was…really beautiful"

_Oh gosh he heard that…_Mercedes realised. She noticed that Sam was still standing, coffee cup in hand.

"Sorry Sam… -do you want to sit down?"

"Ahh that would nice but I've got to get going actually- I have a meeting soon-" he seemed disappointed, but Mercedes knew how things were now, "- maybe we can catch up later? How can I reach you?"

"Er- sure ok…here" Mercedes handed him her a card with her details.

Sam took the card and looked at it "Thanks, I'll give you a call soon"

"No problem" Mercedes nodded, not really expecting he would.

"Great seeing you again Mercedes" he sighed, taking a long look at her.

"You too Sam" she blinked briefly and opened her eyes offering him genuine smile, "Good luck with that meeting"

"Thanks"

And just like that, he was gone.


End file.
